


The Chain

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: While on a mission together as part of Poe being in the New Republic Navy, Ben saves Poe’s life — leading to a Force Bond.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	The Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was supposed to be a mission to Elphrona. Supposed to be. Even as Ben hooked his lightsaber to his belt and ran towards Poe, who was waiting with his orange and white BB unit near his X-wing, he couldn’t help but feel a sort of nervous excitement. 

He was nineteen years old, Poe was twenty two, and Ben knew that he loved Poe, even though he had no idea how to express it in so many words. He knew he couldn’t, at least; Uncle Luke was still debating the matter of attachments, the matter of if it was the right thing. (Of course, sometimes Ben could swear that he was getting disillusioned with it. Disillusioned. It was a scary thing to think about with your uncle, who was supposed to just know more than you, but that was what Ben sensed nonetheless)

”Ben!” Poe said. “Hey! You excited to go find some artifacts?”

”Should be interesting.” Ben wouldn’t deny that there was something about searching for these things with Poe that definitely made it better. 

"Poe,” Luke said, smiling faintly. “It’s good to see you.”

”You too, Master Skywalker. How’s the Academy?”

”Running smoothly.” Ben could tell that Luke was lying, though. More than lying. 

Trying to keep his worries well-concealed, at least. 

***

They boarded the Grimtaash, where GeeGee and BB-8 chatted amongst themselves, Luke spoke with Tekka, and Ben slumped against the chairs with Poe. “How’s the Navy?” Ben said. 

”Doing great,” Poe said. “I just graduated.”

”That’s amazing!”

Poe grinned. “Yeah. This is basically my first mission.” He sighed. “Should be interesting. I mean, hopefully this mission will go off without a hitch...”

”Yeah.” There were reservations that Ben had about his uncle, but he wasn’t about to voice them to Poe just yet. 

”Ben,” Poe said, “How are you doing at the Academy?”

Ben faltered. He doubted he knew how to explain it, if he was to be perfectly honest. “Well,” he said, “It’s been a bit difficult.”

”Sorry about that.”

”S’okay.” Ben shrugged As he spoke. “I’m just looking forward to becoming a Knight.” Assuming, of course, his uncle wasn’t going to hold him back again. 

Holding him back. That was something that Ben doubted he could take any longer. The way his uncle looked at him too, like he was about to snap at any moment...

Poe smiled warmly at him. Somehow, there was something about it that made Ben feel warmer than the Light Side of the Force had to offer. “You’ll do great,” he said. “I know it.”

Ben smiled back just then, and it reminded him of something that he hadn’t considered before. Tai made him feel grounded, Hennix made him laugh, but Poe? Poe made him feel _safe_.

The Grimtaash started up and shot into hyperspace, and Ben watched as the galaxy around them became thin blue and white lines. 

***

Ben was jolted awake from probably his upteenth dream about a blood-stained battlefield just to see Elphrona come into view. Even as they glided down below its surface, Ben watched, gobsmacked, as the Temple came into view. 

”Stang,” Poe murmured. “I didn’t think that it would be so beautiful.”

Ben turned to look at him. “I know.”

Poe beamed at him. “You know, traveling with you...I already love it.”

”I can see that.” 

Lor San Tekka turned to look at them, smiling in clear amusement — not the mean kind of amusement, of course. The affectionate kind. “It does remind me of when I first started out on my adventures,” he said. “I still have shreds of it.”

”Even despite the galaxy’s suffering?” Ben said. 

Lor smiled. “The way I see it, the galaxy is more than suffering.”

***

Luke told them to be careful as they went in, lest there be traps. There were no physical traps, but there were seven figures in armor, their leader badly burnt, scarred and bare-chested, all but flaunting his wounds, that confronted them. 

From the corner, as Luke confronted the leader, Ben turned to look at Poe. “Whatever happens,” he says, “I’ll look out for you."

Poe nodded. “Same here.”

Ben knew they would take down multiple Knights to keep each other safe. 


End file.
